MrAwesome523
MrAwesome523, starts driving with Avanti junior. He took his first race at Flanders 1961 and finishes 4th or 5th of the race. In 1962 he created a team and drived in this team : Yamaha Racing. Now he is in Scuderia Fillipone (1960 & 1963). Here his signature : ~~M~~R~~ Season 1961 He cames in only 1 race : Flanders GP (Kortjik circuit). Flanders GP: He does beautiful start. He has been rammed a bit by dustyracer at start. Few laps atfer, red flag came up cause of an accident. Race continues and dustyracer rammed Mrawesome and made Mrawesome off the track. On last lap he have been rammed by MicroSpecV but he cames 4th or 3rd or then 5th. Season 1962 Pre-season : Creating a team called Yamaha Racing. He drived for the team. Ha say he is now very good. With new car template he say "I will battle and fight for tittle!". Flanders GP: Beautiful 2nd place in the grid. The start is given. He start battleing with janketje. He try overtake janketje but jank made he off track. Mrawesome stays 2nd. On last lap, he is battleing with janketje! He is 1st untill exit of bridge. He cames up 2nd. His first podium. Belgium GP: He starts in 4th place. He does very good starts he is 2nd. Janketje and Tristar flips. Ebay go stuck on the wall. Bongos is 1st and Mr 2nd. Safety car is deployed. And red flag cames up. Race resumes and he gets 1st position! He is still goind to victory but janketje camed up and blocked him and Mr rammed jank. He does 4th place. Congo GP: Last race of the season. He starts in 4th place behind Micro. The start is given and janketje and tristar crashes again! Safety car is deployed and both of cars rejoin. Green flag and then red flag for crash. Race interrupted and ebay insults others. Race resumes. At last lap, Mr crashes cause of ebay. Mr blocked micro cause he was typing. He cames up 4th in front Micro. Season 1963 Pre-season: Mr signs for scuderia fillipone. His new mate, Tristar010, stays at scuderia fillipone with Mr. Season 1963 will be more competitive with new car template and the adding of janketje. China GP: Ruined by MicroSpecV cause he divebombed micro and he flipped he was OUT. Spain GP: Good start for him he was behind 2 ATR. And ATR All two's crashed at finish line. Mr pass Jank and Micro. He was 1st and Red flag waved cause epic crashes. Race resumes. This is great for mr. He is always 1st! Later in the race, Jank crashed and Mr same (but at finish line). Results: 1 Micro 2 Bongo 3 Mr 4 Janketje. Austria GP: Good start from him. GobKid gets on mr but he gets off track. On lap 2, gob and jank does epic crash, gob is killed by Strong and Mr gets the car in his face. (TO BE CONTINUED k?) Season 1964 Pre-season: Mr signs for ATR. He will fight for all season! His teammate Micro is happy i think! Mr's PC problems Got an internet problem on season 1964-1970. Season 1971 A GRAND RETURN! Mr is back on F1CC, and start great. He finish 7th of championship. Season 1973 Mr did well. Flanders GP : Didnt toke win, but was about to. China GP : "YEEEES, YEEEEES YES YES YEEEES", yeah mr won. Spain GP : Crashed on last lap. Finished 5th. Canadian GP : Finished 4th, with KWF that rammed him. France GP : Toke 3rd and did clean (ehh not) race. Italian GP : Did a donut atfer winned race, just others went into him. Congo GP : Did well, 3rd place atfer multi-reds. Japanese GP : "You are schumi", no, he didnt winned DC but did like Schumi, silverstone 1998. Russian GP : Was about to get 4th place, but KWF did idiot and he losed DC. (thank you KWF, i missed tittle by some points...) Brazilian GP : Finished 6th coz someone rammed him multiple times. Atfer season : Stays in Shadow. Season 1974 Didnt started yet.Ayrtonsenna44 (talk) 18:31, December 16, 2013 (UTC)